


Pick Me Up

by RinRin, Wandering_Shadows



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Waiters & Waitresses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6574522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin/pseuds/RinRin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wandering_Shadows/pseuds/Wandering_Shadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tobirama returns with the drinks, Madara glances up, flushes slightly at the sight of him, and tries valiantly, if pathetically, “Do you drink milk? It certainly did your body good.”</p>
<p>It takes effort not to throw the tray at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pick Me Up

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pick Me Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5810380) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 



Length: 6:53:00

Download from MediaFire: [MP3 6MB](http://www.mediafire.com/download/lbmc4azzdywcc8e/Pick_Me_Up.mp3)


End file.
